magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreusfandomcom-20200215-history
Amasaki Miō
( ) is one of the main heroines of Magika no Kenshi to Shōkan Vasreus. She is also the adoptive daughter of Board Chairman Amasaki of the National Knight Academy and the childhood friend of Hayashizaki Kazuki and Kaya. She became the Favored Princess Magician of Phenex in Volume 9. Appearance Miō is a beautiful young woman with blue eyes and large breasts. She has long blonde hair that is tied in twin-tails with large red bows. She is usually seen wearing a school uniform which has a black and white shirt with four buttons along with a white skirt and thigh-high socks. In her casual clothes, Miō wears a white blouse with a jacket on top and brown laced shoes, she also wears a Phenex feather-shaped necklace. Her Decorteo (Magic Dress) Brigieux is made of red attire over her breasts, parts of her stomach, legs, and arms. Personality At first, Miō is seen with a harsh and cold personality, but later when she opens up to Hayashizaki Kazuki, she acts like any other ordinary girl, blushing and acting bashful when she went on a date with him. Miō likes painting, writing, modern poetry and magical arts. Her dream is to become the strongest magician among the Magika Stigma, she also wants to become Student Council President in the future. At first Miō also calls Kazuki her "slave" often. Miō is a classical tsundere (A person that hides their true feelings); at the beginning of the story she insults Kazuki for being skilled with using swords and not magic. When he is accepted into the Witch's House, she treats him as an annoyance and calls him her personal slave, but in truth she is a little bitter that he doesn't remember her from when they were at the orphanage together and that he was adopted by a family skilled in sword arts. Miō is also childish when she's with Kazuki and calls him Kazu-nii. After being resurrected, she started to be more honest about her feelings for Kazuki. In fact, she would openly boast about it, especially since it was because of her high positively level that she was the first girl who could do Telepathy with Kazuki and become one of his Favored Princess Magicians (along side Koyuki, Kaguya and Hikaru). Miō also loves fashion and is knowledgeable when it comes to clothes. She's even capable of sewing clothes on her own, which she often uses to seduce Kazuki. Miō is also a skilled illustrator, as shown when she drew Kazuki an election poster. History Background She was originally an orphan who grew up in the Nanohana House, which housed many kids who lost their families when Tokyo was destroyed by an Illegal Magician. She was close to Kaya and Kazuki, who she adored as an older brother until he was adopted due to his proficiency in swordsmanship. Shortly after this she was adopted by the wealthy Amasaki family after she showed talent in magic. Like Kazuki, due to her small stature people were mistaken when estimating her age, it was only when her Enigma appeared that she realized she was a year older than she thought. Plot 'Volume 1' Miō was assigned to Class 2 taught by Liz Liza Westwood, who noted that her class held not only the only Rank-E magician (Hayashizaki Kazuki) but also the only 2 Rank-As in the first year. When she hears that Miō stood up without being asked and boldly introduced herself and spoke of her ambitions for the future. The teacher told her off for doing so and made her sit down. Hiakari Koyuki was soon identified as the other Rank-A and Miō soon singled her out as a personal rival. When everyone was asked to introduce themselves Miō stood again, ignoring the teacher. While speaking she recognized Kazuki and waved to him. But it was clear he didn't recognize her (though she did look vaguely familiar he could not place her in his memory). Miō was very angry about this and immediately became the ringleader of the students who were openly hostile towards him (which was everybody in the class but Koyuki). They all mocked him for listing swordsmanship as one of his hobbies, something even the teacher criticized him for. It was announced that they would be doing a ceremony to try to form a bond with their Diva, which they were excited about. Before the ceremony Kazuki asked Miō flat out where they had met before, which made her even angrier. The Magic Division Student Council President Otonashi Kaguya was in charge of the ceremony, using Telepathy to guide students to the Astrum where they would try to contact their Diva. It was rare for students to succeed on their first try and nobody in Class 1 had done it. Miō was the first person in their year to manage it and wanted to test out her new powers on the stage and had to be stopped by the teacher. Kazuki and Koyuki also managed to succeed on their first try. But Kazuki's Diva, Leme, was an unknown Diva with amnesia. He was immediately under suspicion of being an Illegal Magician. But since Leme wasn't hostile and had no apparent powers the staff reserved judgment and he moved in with the Student Council along with the two Rank-As so they could observe him. Miō was outraged about this, especially after he accidentally walked in on her changing and she refused to accept it. But the decision was already made, so out of spite she announced she would be treating him as her personal slave. The Vice-President Hoshikaze Hikaru arrived and was introduced. She was very uncomfortable about Kazuki, being afraid of men. Hikaru also tended to dress and act like a boy herself, which was quite confusing. They held a party to welcome Miō and Kazuki. In the morning she was thrilled when he perfectly prepared a dish she remembered from their days at the orphanage. While most of the students were still trying to contract with their Diva Miō and Koyuki were busy trying to improve their Summoning Magic. Meanwhile Kazuki's seemingly useless Diva had given him no Summoning Magic so the teacher had given him very dull rudimentary magic training. He was once again the laughingstock of the classroom. Miō enjoyed rubbing it in his face that she could already use Level 2 Summoning Magic. Miō continued to be the ringleader of the bullies making Kazuki miserable. But she still sat with him and Leme at lunch to enjoy his delicious food. It was a contradiction no one understood, least of all Kazuki. The final straw was when she insulted the Ancient Sword Style taught by his adopted family. It was Leme who first suggested that they settle things was a duel, his sword skill vs. her magic. Before the match no one thought he had a chance to win other than Leme and his sister Hayashizaki Kanae. But no such duel had ever been held officially at the school before. Nearly everyone had already accepted as fact that magic was overwhelmingly superior. But thanks to Kazuki's strict training in martial arts he easily dodges her magic and dominates the fight. Even though Miō refuses to concede, Koyuki the referee declares him the winner. It's at the end to the match that Miō finally reveals her identity and how they knew each other, shocking Kazuki. Miō later locks herself in her room in depression and refuses to eat anything. But Kazuki lures her out by playing on her enormous ego and their relationship starts to recover. She then becomes the first person whose magic he can use. As they were cooking, they were interrupted by Kanae, who was extremely angry. She had just learned that her brother was not living alone (as was the original plan) but living with a bunch of girls. She had already spoken to the staff behind his back. They had agreed that he might be better suited to the Swordsmanship Division but Kazuki had no desire to transfer. Miō and Kanae began to jealously argue over him. She already had the staff on her side, having successfully demonstrated his clear skill with a sword while showing no ability to use any Summoning Magic. It had been arranged that Kazuki would take part in a tournament and would face a swordsman she had taken on as her own student, Kamīzumi Iori. While they were distracted, Miō’s special curry brined on the stove, upsetting her. Kazuki demonstrated he could use Barrett to Miō and Kaguya. He had only told them Leme could copy magic. However his casting speed was quite poor. They share some memories of the past and Kazuki is finally forgiven and he begins calling her Miō. Kazuki works up the courage to ask her on a date. Kazuki learns the proper way to be out with a girl from Miō. As he took has arm and pressed against him he was embarrassed and turned on, she teased him. They went to a restaurant when they were given a special dessert if they behaved like a couple, which they did. Later she asked him to wait while she ran off to get him a gift. While she was gone had had run in Kaya, another orphan they knew as kids who was acting odd. She gave him her gift. It was a pendant which perfectly matched hers. As they were waling they come under attack by an Illegal Magician. He picks Miō up and starts to run, He knew he was of no use because he did not have a sword and his magic power was exhausted. Miō's magic was already to Level 3 and she tried to fight, but didn’t do much damage. Kaguya turned up and began attacking with real power and he fled. During the matches Koyuki was once again the referee. She has to step in when Hikaru gets carried away in the fight with Torazō Yamada. Miō is shocked when Kazuki defeats his opponent using Blazing Wings. Kaya the attacks the school as an Illegal Magician. She summons dragons to go wild. While the other students face the dragons and evacuate the spectators Kazuki and Miō team up to fight their childhood friend. She was very corrupted by her Diva at that point and had almost lost her mind. Kaguya used her sure-kill attack against her, even though Kazuki asked for mercy. The magic could not be undone and the situation was too dangerous. On the very verge of death, Kaya surrendered herself completely and Loki was able to fully materialize. When everyone else lost hope only Kazuki kept fighting. Loki was stunned to have an opponent he could not beat with sword skill alone. He then used an attack that would surely have killed Kazuki with his depleted magic. Miō jumped in the way of the attack to protect him and collapsed, mortally wounded. Outraged, Kazuki finally managed to wound Loki, who retreated. Miō apologized to Kazuki and confessed her love before dying. Kazuki then took a great risk, kissing her and performing a full summoning of her Diva Phenex, saving her life. He fell into Magic Intoxication for 5 days as a result. Miō had no clear memory afterward of what happened. When Loki rose to power the others were frequently gone, But Miō stayed behind to take care of Kazuki, dressing as a maid when she did so. She gave him a meal when he awoke and suggested they should form a party to take on Quests together. The others returned and were very happy to see him awake. They jumped into Kazuki's bed to hug him, which didn't make Miō happy. Volume 2 Miō and Kazuki had formed a party and were taking on a Quest to clear Demonic Beasts out of a Haunted Ground. They run into a group of slimes and Kazuki found his sword was not effective. They used fire to defeat many slimes but they learned that the red slimes were immune to fire. Kazuki was able to beat one with his sword. But Miō was attacked by a swamp creature with tentacles that melted away her Magic Dress and left the embarrassed girl weakened and almost delirious. Kazuki cut her free but they were in a tight spot until Koyuki suddenly appeared and rescue them. He was very grateful to her. She suggested they retreat as Miō was longer able to fight. Kazuki then fled the Haunted Ground carrying the nude body of Miō in his arms, which made her very uncomfortable. On the train ride home Kazuki tried to convince her that they were not strong enough as a two person group to take on the unexpected obstacles of Quests and should really add someone else. But she remained arrogant and selfish and flat refused. Miō was confronted by Koyuki, who challenged her to a duel. Koyuki told her that she was about to demoted to Rank-B and evicted from the Witch's House. If she lost this duel she would be demoted. Miō accepted her challenge at once. Both girls used equally advanced magic in their fight. But Miō had always shown a remarkable amount of magic power when cornered, and had never been known to sink into Magic Intoxication. In the end the fight ended in a draw. Miō's evaluation rose slightly and she was no longer in immediate danger of losing her Rank-A status. Miō visited Kazuki in his room that night, intending to sleep together with him. But he was warned not to try anything and he managed to keep his self-control. They spoke of the past and they were both grateful they would remain in the same house. Liza-Liza-sensei introduced a new transfer student, saying vaguely shat she was a relative of hers who had only just returned to Japan. Charlotte Lieben Frau didn't look remotely native but her Japanese was excellent. She was only 14 but was already a Rank-A. Kazuki, Miō, and Koyuki were summoned to the Student Council room when Lotte and Liz arrived it was revealed that the class had been lied to. She was not the teacher's relative but is in fact a refugee and the Princess of a small dukedom in Europe. Her country was currently the puppet state of Germany. She had fled her home to seek asylum in Japan and having used her remarkable Telepathy magic to learn Japanese in only 3 days. Liz Liza-sensei asked Lotte show off her power and she summoned her Diva who looked like a small boy. This Diva had lost his strength and memory. In fact, he could no longer remember his own name, she called him "Prophet". Because she had made a contract with a Diva from outside the Norse religion she became an Illegal Magician which would have carried a death sentence under the strict faith doctrine of Germany. Germany had demanded her return but Japan had refused. Of course she would be an Illegal Magician in the eyes of Japan too. She had agreed to the contract, despite the risk, because she had suffered from an illness for her whole life. As she turned 14 she was on death's door when "Prophet" offered her a chance to live, the two of them would share her body and he was able to correct all that flaws in her that made her sick, allowing her to finally go outside and have a normal life. In return it would give him a chance to recover his own strength. It had been decided that Lotte too would be staying at the Witch's House for observation like Kazuki. Liz Liza-sensei also asked Kazuki and Miō to include Lotte in their party. As they experts on the Norse, the Germans would soon be arriving to aid in the search for Loki. That night Miō helped Kazuki prepare the food for the welcoming party for Lotte. Lotte has a practice match was against Hikita Kōhaku of the Swordsmanship Division. Even though Kōhaku was extremely fast, the fact that Lotte shared her body with her Diva made her chanting time extraordinary. After this Liz Liza-sensei convinced Kazuki to admit her into their party and they left to re-challenge the Quest they had failed before. As they approached the gate they saw several Knights, one of them was from Germany. It had been announced that some of them would be in Japan for a month to assist in the hunt for Loki. With Kazuki with his sword acting as their vanguard and Lotte's firepower, they indeed found the Quest much easier. It was a hot day and the girls took a dip in a lake to cool off, where they were attacked by a tentacle monster. Miō, remembering her humiliation from last time, took great delight in defeating it. They came across a shrine and found a katana which had clearly become a Sacred Treasure. Two members of the Knight Order immediately confiscated it. They pushed ahead and cleared the rest of the Haunted Ground. They were suddenly approached by that woman from Germany Beatrix Baumgard, who had deliberately waited until they were low on magic power and stamina. Kazuki warned the girls top treat her as an enemy. She carried a Sacred Treasure in the form of a shield which blocked most of their incoming magic. Kazuki rushed forward to fight her with a sword and she was impressed by his skill, concentrating mostly on him during the fight. The defensive abilities of her Diva were strong enough to make their magic ineffective. The same two Knights from before came across the fight and ran in to help them. Kazuki could tell they were way out their league against her and she could have easily killed them. He jumped in to help them, offering to cover for their escape. Suddenly a Demonic Beast appeared out of nowhere and provided a diversion. While Beatrix was distracted Kazuki and Miō used Blazing Wings to make their escape, taking Lotte with them. There would definitely be another attempt on Lotte’s life and the Knight Order wouldn’t lift a finger to protect her. Kaya approached Kazuki and offered her help in facing off against Beatrix and her Diva Thor, who Loki was very familiar with. To Kazuki's relief Loki had not consumed Kaya entirely but was now sharing the body with her. Kaya told Kazuki about Loki’s beliefs and the reason he was opposed to the rest of the German Mythology. He also didn’t kill humans if he could help it. He respected Kazuki's potential as no one else did at the time and hoped they might be friends. As the odds were against him he reluctantly accepted their help, as he could think of no logical reason to turn them down. Kazuki also received help from the two Knights who he had rescued during the Quest and they returned the Sacred Treasure they had confiscated from them. It was later revealed they had been hired by Miō's overprotective step-father to bodyguard her in secret after they failed their first Quest. Kazuki spent a day working to improve his relationship with Lotte. Then they went on another Quest to clear a Haunted Ground. Kaya had already cleared it out. Beatrix soon arrived for the fight. The allies were able to cover for each other. Beatrix rapidly closed in on Miō, who indeed was vulnerable at close range. Kazuki jumped in the way to protect her and Kaya warned him it might have been a fatal error. He should have been trying to disrupt Beatrix's casting instead. Her powerful spell might have killed them both had Kaya not jumped in the way. Kaya was in sorry shape. Kaya could no longer continue the fight and escaped. Lotte was willing to sacrifice herself for their sake, but he kissed her and did a full summoning of her Diva. Kazuki is able to overpower Beatrix and drive her into Magic Intoxication. Miō approached Kazuki and asked him what his true power is. Kazuki had contacted the Knight Order and as they waited for them to collect Beatrix he told them everything. Miō was shocked to learn he had already kissed her to save her life, and he does so again since she doesn’t remember. Instead of the Knight Order, Kaguya and Torazō turned up to arrest them. The Knight Order had declared him a dangerous Illegal Magician and both he and Lotte were to be arrested. Lotte would be returned to Germany. They both now regarded Kazuki as a criminal and wouldn’t listen to anything he said. Kazuki wouldn’t let Lotte die without a fight. Even at full strength they would have a hard time fighting Kaguya and at that point they were still exhausted. Kaguya used Near Death Roulette to deprive Miō of her sight and sense of touch and she was understandably terrified. They were saved by Koyuki, who used Moves on the Field to give them the chance to flee. Koyuki used her strongest magic but it was quickly running out. Just as all hope seemed lost, Kōhaku turned up to assist them. Her Sacred Treasure provided cover for their escape. She told them she would give them shelter secretly inside the Swordsmanship Division. Koyuki used up too much power trying to cover for them and they wound up carrying her the rest of the way. Volume 3 Kōhaku kept them confined for the next two days but apparently felt a little guilty about it. So she pretty much provided anything they asked for. Lotte talked about the date she went on with Kazuki to a maid cosplay café and Miō got jealous. They asked for maid costumes and animal ears and made a contest out of who is more talented at licking Kazuki’s face. Kazuki finds this embarrassing, especially when Koyuki finally wakes up and glares at him like a pervert. When she hears it was Miō’s idea she calls her a pervert, and she is mortified at the accusation. She is told they're “guests” of the Swordsmanship Division, who seem to be on the verge of a civil war against the Magic Division. Koyuki finds their goals foolish. They all thanked her for rescuing them. She was glad to know she at least had books to read. She is embarrassed to hear they have a maid outfit for her too and it’s the only change of clothes they have. Kazuki enters the bath first. While Miō was in the toilet, Lotte barged in on Kazuki in her Magic Dress and insisted on taking a bath with him. When Miō found out she barged in too and wound up getting fully naked. But Koyuki stopped her, wrapped a towel around her and handed Kazuki a towel so he can escape the embarrassing situation. Koyuki is worried something perverted might happen and makes Miō share a futon with Lotte alone, and the two girls have a tickle fight before bed. Kōhaku came to visit. She told them they were allowed to wander freely on the Swordsmanship Division campus now. She told them that she had defeated Kanae and taken the position of Student Council President. The old Student Council was under arrest for assaulting them, and was confined in their rooms. Kazuki had been telling her that it was wrong to promote dissension between the schools when there are greater threats facing Japan. Kōhaku had always dismissed this argument before but now she was taking him seriously. He insisted the charges were false. There was some nefarious force at work behind the scenes in the Magic Division and it was a threat to all of them. She decided to introduce them to her best friend Tsukahara Kazuha. They find out she is an Illegal Magician. She summoned her Diva Futsunushi no Kami, who was quite friendly and didn’t seem to be a threat to her sanity. Leme recognizes him as a Diva of the Japanese Mythology. Leme told him that Kazuki was her chosen King of the 72 Pillars. But there was a conspiracy at work to ruin him, by people selfishly clinging to their own power. The 72 Pillars had granted Japan power without putting restrictions on their free will and were reserving judgment of their worthiness based on how they used that power. If things continued like this, they would judge Japan unworthy of their support and leave, which would be an utter disaster for the nation. The swordsmen were preparing for an attack by the Magic Division because he had detected a sinister magic power in the facility built beneath the Magic Division. But as it turned out he was the only Diva on campus who was detecting this dark magic and none of them knew about this facility before. If they could investigate and prove an Illegal Magician was responsible they would earn his trust. But the security measures meant no one without a Stigma could enter, and Kazuha was the only such person they had. Realizing this could tie into the conspiracy they recognized, they agreed to take on the job. But Kazuha insisted Kazuki must prove his skills in a duel with her first. They reserve a gym for the duel with Koyuki acting as referee. Her magic is very impressive. But once he closes in she is totally outclassed in swordsmanship. The facility entrance was near the Witch’s House, but as morning classes were underway they didn’t expect to meet anybody. But they were stunned to run into Hikaru, who had overslept. As first she tries to capturing them as was her duty. But it’s evident she feels torn. He tells her there is a sinister plot at work and asks her as a favor to give them the chance to collect evidence of it. She agrees to forget she ever saw them and departs. Kazuha shatters the barrier concealing the entrance to the facility. As they descend the place seemed to be a controlled Haunted Ground. They worried about Demonic Beasts and traps. Suddenly, a trap door begins to open at their feel. Kazuki, Miō and Lotte easily use their magic to leap to safety. At that moment Kazuki realizes that Koyuki’s magic isn’t working and she was in serious danger. He leaps back and clutches her body, using his own Defensive Magic to protect her from the fall that would otherwise have killed her. Miō was tempted to destroy the floor to reach them but Lotte is able to calm her down. Miō’s fire magic isn’t well suited to the poorly ventilated underground lab, but with excellent teamwork they continue to explore. They break into what seems to be a control room with several monitors and a heavily secured computer. Despite never having touched one before, Prometheus is able to bypass all the security measures and hack in. He is unable to locate the others or a map. But he finds the research files and copies them to a disc as evidence. He also turns on the security monitor allowing them to see and hear their friends. They are confronted by the Headmaster Otonashi Tsukikurō, who confirms this was a government facility devoted to artificially boosting magic power. They sought an advantage over the other countries that rejected science. The Elven mutation was a side-effect of a classified project where newborns were subjected to experimental brain surgery to boost the magic power. In the end the mortality rate was high and the results weren’t spectacular so the project was abandoned. They also realized that Divas were obliged to obey their Contractor, but could always choose not to grant powers to the next generation. They sought to bypass this through Stigma Transplant Operations, essentially enslaving the 72 Pillars to humanity. But the brain damage was too severe and the government abandoned the project and turned the facility into a school. The Headmaster had begun his own project, to create weapons whose souls had already been crushed and would use Summing Magic obediently and without free will. All this army needed was a King, and he insisted his daughter Kaguya was the only one “worthy” of that title. He explained how he had brainwashed her from birth to instill an obsession with being “the strongest”. When he gave her orders she turned off her emotions and became totally obedient t his will. The final thing he needed was Kazuki’s King’s Authority to make his dream a reality. They're a horrified and angered after this speech. The man refused to see his own insanity and couldn’t understand why they opposed him. At this point Kazuki realized something the man himself had not. The Headmaster had become an Illegal Magician without even realizing it. At first he denied it, but his mind and emotions had clearly been eroded. There was also the simple fact that the door wouldn’t permit entry to anyone without a Stigma. Realizing he had ceased to care about himself long ago, he finally admitted the truth and surrendered what little free will he had to the Diva. The Diva revealed his identity as the Faceless God Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos of the Cthulhu Mythos. He admitted the Headmaster had been a useful pawn because he refused to see his own insanity until that last moment. He had also unwittingly molded his own daughter into an ideal new vessel for him. The last thing he needed was Kazuki’s King’s Authority and the 72 Pillars would become his slaves and he would use them to destroy the other Mythologies. He showed them the 12 living weapons, the Quad-Core Magicians that had been produced. He would test their power by destroying the rebellious Swordsmanship Division. As well as eliminating all the witnesses who discovered this place. Miō and Lotte were fighting a Quad-Core Magician and were struggling to defend four types of magic. As Kazuki and Koyuki approach from behind, they are able to catch the enemy in a pincer attack. Kazuki acted as vanguard for the two, who were battered and exhausted. The opponent was defenseless at close-range, but he couldn’t disrupt her casting. Miō was given the time to chant high-level magic and defeated the opponent by casting Israel Judgment. They had a moment of silence for the girl who lost her life then headed for the surface. When Kazuki and his group reach the surface the attack was already underway. They are outraged that the Magic Division is taking shelter and not helping at all, but Kazuki figures they were ordered to do so by the Headmaster. Kazuki’s party arrives on the battlefield to assist Kōhaku and Kanae. At Kazuki’s order they quickly organize themselves for battle. Vice-President Hikaru jumped in to help. Kazuha also assists them. Given the crisis, she no longer cared if she was exposed as an Illegal Magician. He told them these things had their minds crushed already and there was no point in showing mercy. By making use of excellent teamwork they are soon able to defeat the 10 Quad Core Magicians. Just as Kazuki’s group was done with the battle the German Knights arrived to attack them. Kazuki figured the Headmaster planned to kill all the witnesses and find a way to blame the attack on him. Beatrix introduced her friends Damian and Eleonora Abendroth. Kaguya would be supporting them from the rear but was clearly conflicted. Nyarlathotep (disguised as the Headmaster) casts Sanity Down to suppress her emotions, though nobody but Kazuki seemed to notice this. Kazuki asks his friends to take on the German Knights and offers them strategic advice. He also lends his Sacred Treasure to Kanae, who will be facing Beatrix. He charges after Kaguya in order to free her from control and finds a way to elude Beatrix who tries to intercept him. Beatrix tried to chase after Kazuki but was intercepted by Kanae, who was disturbed by her behavior. Once she found out she was Kazuki’s sister she decided the fight might be interesting. By working together, Kōhaku and Kanae gradually chip away at her magic power. Beatrix suddenly decided to charge straight at Miō, having noticed she was weak at close-range during the last fight. But Miō had predicted she would do that and when Beatrix charged straight at her the trap was sprung. Miō completely blew her away with a powerful attack she couldn’t defend. Beatrix was unable to continue the fight and Miō finally felt she was past her recent slump. Once the others saw Kazuki hugging Kaguya after freeing her from mind control, the Germans realized they couldn’t rely on her support anymore. Besides that they were growing suspicious of the Headmaster’s motives. They had gained new respect for their opponents and in this situation elected to retreat. Several of them thought the battle was over at that point. But Kazuki confronted Nyarlathotep in his disguise as the Headmaster. He called out all the obvious flaws with his Quad-Core Magicians, which were easily defeated by them. He was no longer hiding the fact he was an Illegal Magician. Kaguya was stunned to learn the truth. So was Board Chairman Amasaki who popped up nearby. He realized the Headmaster must have been the one who created those strange magicians and no doubt sacrificed innocent lives to do it. Nyarlathotep then stabbed him though the chest, having decided to kill all the witnesses. Miō ran over to help her step-father and she is gradually able to heal him. Nyarlathotep reveals his true form, but seems weak in terms of magic power. He uses Psycho Noise to disrupt the chanting of the mages, including Miō’s healing magic. But Kaguya finds the resolve to fight of her own volition for the first time. Asmodeus congratulates her by giving her a special powerful spell she uses to destroy the enemy in a single hit. Though the monster returns briefly by seizing Koyuki’s body, Kazuki drives him out and is able to destroy him entirely. By this time Miō had managed to heal her step-father and urged him to let go of his vendetta against the man she had feelings for. As he looked at Kazuki he realized how misguided he had been. He realized his own selfish desires had blinded him to seeing the remarkable qualities of this young King. The evidence Prometheus had collected was turned in proved the Headmaster had based the weapons on years of secret immoral government research related to magic. Miō's step-father became the new Headmaster and fully supported Kazuki now. The scandal was used to leverage the government to force corrupt officials out and to advance key reforms. These changes included fair treatment of Illegal Magicians who weren’t hostile and the legalization of Sacred Treasures. It was also declared the two schools would be led under one banner now and be treated as equal. Powers and Abilities Miō is a summoner of Phenex. The powers of Phenex are based on fire. Miō uses Phenex's power from long-range distances. However, when Kazuki uses it he makes it versatile from any type of range whenever he's in a fight. 10 Inherent Powers: Level 1: Barrett: The avatar of Phenex appears behind the user and it then shoots a fireball-like attack at the opponent. Level 2: Fire Wall: After placing her hand on the ground, it creates a magic circle under the opponent and summons a wall of flame from it. Level 3: Self-Burning: It clads the targeted person with protective fire. Using psychokinesis it can be extended on different objects like a sword. Level 4: Anti-Aging: Healing magic that creates a small fire that accelerates natural recovery. Level 5: Blazing Wings: Summons wings made out of flame which grants the ability to fly for short amounts of distances. Can also be used like a shield or sword. Level 6: Israel Judgment: The avatar of Phenex rises behind the summoner's back and fires concentrated flame and light in the form of a powerful laser. Level 7: ?: Level 8: Imitation Flare: Summons the avatar of the firebird. The flames of the Phoenix liberate all of their power, which creates a small pseudo sun. The converged energy can be directed to an opponent and detonate like a bomb. It possesses heat and light elements and the energy released is comparable to a solar flare. Level 9: Super Nova: A small fire spark is created and fired, within the small spark Phenex's everything that carries infinite life is compressed creating something that has devastating destructive power. Level 10: Revive: This spell denies someone's death. This spell can also be cast on the user. Harem King Powers: Any Harem member with a Positivity Level of 150 or better gains the ability to communicate Telepathically with the Harem King. Favored Princess Magician: Once Kazuki was recognized as the King of Japan by the 72 Pillars in Volume 9, Chapter 3 those Magika Stigma closest to him were given a special position. Those with a Positivity Level of 150 or better were given the title of Favored Princess Magician. This title made those girls the most powerful contracted magician of their Diva. They can only use this power for a short while but is greatly shorten the casting time of their Summoning Magic. It also means the 10 Inherent Powers of the Diva become more powerful. The down side is that when using this power no other contractor of that Diva will be able to access her Summoning Magic, which could be a serious problem if they happen to be in battle. Enhanced Inherent Powers: Level 1: Volcanic Barrett: Summons a bullet of lava that shoots from the ground. Level 3: Self Burning '''・ '''Empress: Wraps the target in armor of flame like being embraced in the wings of the undying bird. Trivia * Miō is the first heroine to ever meet Kazuki. * She is the first girl to date Kazuki. * She has a rivalry with Hayashizaki Kanae. This is because they both looked up to Kazuki as an older brother, yet love him as a man, and they both enjoy imitating cats. * Until Kanae became a conquest target, Miō's affection levels were always the highest. A fact she would never stop boasting about. * Miō is the cause for Kazuki having a maid fetish. * Miō's animal cry is a cat. She even made a custom-made cat suit to flirt with Kazuki. * Kazuki obtained the Key to her Heart in Volume 1, Chapter 3 (she was the first) * Kazuki kissed her in Volume 1, Chapter 5 (to do a full summon and save her life, she had no clear memory of it) * She became a Favored Princess Magician in Volume 9, Chapter 3 * She lost her virginity to Kazuki in Volume 13, Chapter 2 (along with most of the Harem) * She and Kazuki conceived a child at the end of Volume 14 Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Division Category:Summoners